As electronic devices become more powerful and more ubiquitous, new challenges are presented, in particular when electronic devices are employed in difficult and hostile environments. A principle design concern in many electronic devices is the removal of excess heat to ensure proper performance and prevent damage to the components. This goal is made more difficult when the electronic device requires protection from other failure vectors such as, for example, vibration or relative movement between spaced apart support members.
There is therefore a need in the art for a support arrangement for the graphite sheet capable of maintaining the sheet in a predetermined shape as it extends between spaced apart support members.